


Awkwardness

by SalemDae_45



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis Del Mar’s thoughts about being intimate with Jack Twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness

Ennis never touched another man. Hell, he never thought about touching one in his whole entire life. It was strange to caress another solid chest, rigid jawline, or hardened cock.

Jack wasn’t lying when he said the “first time” was always awkward. To Ennis, it was awkward just staring at Jack and loving how he made his stomach do flips and twists. Alma didn’t make his body do that.

Maybe Ennis was queer all along, but he still desired women. 

“Oh hell…” 

“Just relax, Ennis and let me…”Jack leaned forward.

Ennis closed his eyes and allowed Jack to kiss him.


End file.
